


i love you

by soudont



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, cindy is a mushy mess, felix is happy for once wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont
Summary: "You know what? I think this is the best thing I have ever bought."





	i love you

The door slammed open, causing Cindy to jump in her spot in the kitchen. Getting over her surprise, she smiled, knowing what caused the sound.

"Hey," His voice rang through the kitchen, footsteps clicking against the hardwood floor (he was still wearing his fancy shoes). Two arms quickly wrapped around her waist and she froze for a moment. His chin immediately rested on her shoulder. 

"Hi." She grinned, playing with the straw in her cup of water. She could feel Felix's nose rubbing against her neck, and he pressed a swift kiss to it. She snorted, wiggling around awkwardly to turn and face him. She managed to succeed, placing her hands on his pectorals and just resting them there. His arms still hung on snug on her waist. Standing on her tippy-toes, she pecked his lips once or even maybe twice. Felix smiled.

"Do you want tea, love?" He offered, tilting his head slightly, bangs starting to slip into his eyes. She blushed; He always looked handsome like that. _Damn butterflies- Getting me every time. _She ended up nodding, accepting his request with little to no rebuke. When he let go of her, it suddenly felt cold, and she shivered, but her face felt really, really hot.

She watched quietly has Felix effortlessly reached up and grabbed the box of tea bags from the highest shelf and tossed them onto the counter. He picked up the kettle on the stove and smiled at her when he passed to fill it up with water. Her face felt like it was on fire. How could he be so... soft today? She fiddled with her nails, watching her partner place the kettle on the stove and turned on the burner. He spun around on his heel to face her and grinned. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. He stepped towards her again and wrapped his arms around her once more.

"How are you today, my dear?" She laughed lightly; Felix always used the most formal of pet names. It was endearing but also just plain old dorky. Her arms gently wrapped around his neck, forming a small hug.

"I've been okay. Just a bit lonely is all," She smiled, disheartened, "You?" Felix smiled.

"Today was a really good day. I scored a business deal with a very important client! Plus, Theo came to visit me with a surprise lunch, today!" He grinned fondly, and sparkle of love in his eye. "He said he wanted to see you again soon, too, since I'm always talking about you." Her heart pounded, that blush from earlier returning full force.

"You talk about me to your brother?"

"All the time."

".. Why?"

"Because you're the most important thing in my life. Don't ask stupid questions." He looked her dead in the eye and his face was serious, but if you looked closely, you could see that concerned sparkle in his eyes. She folded, looking to the side, ashamed that she would even doubt him. His finger slid on her chin, forcing her to look at him again.

"I promise you, okay? I'm not going to leave." He leaned down and lightly kissed her lips. She felt her knees wobbling. If he wasn't holding on so tight, she definitely would've crumpled to the ground.

The kettle whistled and Felix stepped backward, breaking the kiss. She nearly whined, already missing the feeling of warmth that radiated off of Felix. Her partner quietly got out two mugs and placed the tea bags into them. She could smell tea bags from where she was standing. It was green tea, her favorite. She could cry if she wanted to- He knew her favorite and was making it, even though his preference was different. He turned off the burner, then poured the hot water into both mugs. He set the kettle down on the stove again, then quickly lifted both mugs and handed one to Cindy. She gladly accepted it, fingers delicately wrapping around the handle. He smiled gently at her, then jerked his head towards the living room, inviting her to follow him. She accepted.

Holding his mug with one hand, Felix set two cup holders out on the coffee table, setting his mug down on one. She followed suit, copying his actions. It was too hot to drink at that exact moment, after all. They both sat down on the couch and Felix discarded his suit jacket and tie, rolling up his sleeves. Cindy liked seeing him more casual, even if it wasn't even casual wear. Her hands were folded in her lap, but he reached out and gently grabbed her left, lifting it up to his lips and kissing it. She gasped gently- She never expected him to do this even though he did it regularly. His lips grazed every knuckle before he lifted his head up. She barely noticed him staring at her finger until he gently traced his thumb over the golden band on it. She watched as his lips curled upwards, fondly. His eyes met hers, full of love. She could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage again.

"You know what? I think this is the best thing I have ever bought."

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She could almost feel the love pouring out of him and onto her. How could she ever have doubted him? One tear slipped out, sliding down her cheek slowly. His eyebrows shot upwards, then furrowed, a small frown replacing his smile. His eyes clouded over with worry, both of his hands suddenly holding hers. 

"Did I say something wrong, my love? I'm sorry. Please don't- Don't cry." He leaned forward and captured her lips with his, and she sobbed into the kiss, more tears slipping down. He let go of her hands, letting them hit the couch. His own hands flew up and cupped her cheeks, thumbs sliding under her eyes to wipe her tears away. Her hands went to his shoulders, gripping his sleeves tightly. When they broke apart, she shook her head, tugging lightly on his sleeves.

"I-" She hiccuped, "I'm sorry..! I just- You can't just say stuff like that! It's too much!" He tilted his head lightly, sighing gently.

"Not to be rude, but I don't care." Her eyes met his again.

"What-?"

"I'm going to say things like that all the time because you deserve to know, my love. You _need_ to know, okay? You need to know that I love you so much. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't, okay? You're the most important thing in my life, Mrs. Huxley, and nothing is going to change that." He smiled at her, "I love you, Cindy, so much. I'm going to be here forever." She cried, scooting forward and letting her head fall onto his shoulder. He cooed and wrapped his arms around her again.

"I'm sorry for being too emotional." She whispered into his neck.

"Don't be." He kissed her temple comfortingly. 

"Felix?"

"Hm?"

"I love you, too."

* * *

The tea had gotten cold.


End file.
